Call Me Maybe
by SafeAndSoundECLare
Summary: She was your typical teenager in New York, until she moved to Toronto. Once she starts her days at Degrassi, life will never be the same. Find out what happens when an unexpected sister is put into the mix of the Degrassi drama. Will it get worse?
1. TaTa New York

Call Me Maybe

**OMG! If you were wondering, im not stealing this story from 'luveli'… I AM 'LUVELI'! go to my page and see why I have a new account! A few things~**

**1) This is last season, which means Holly J and them are still here  
><strong>**2) Clare is the same age as Eli and Jake (grade 11)  
><strong>**3) The season 11.5 niners are in 10th grade with my main character, who you will meet shortly.  
><strong>**4) Everything that happened between Eli/Clare/Jake happened while they were in 10th grade.  
><strong>**5) Eli and Adam are friends, but Clare and Adam drifted after the whole crashing of the hearse**

***I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR THE SONG 'CALL ME MAYBE' BY CARLY RAE JEPSON. But, I do own any made-up characters, an iphone, and a volleyball!***

Summary: This isn't EClare or Cake….. It's not Elimogen or Dralli and its DEFFNIETLY not FAdam. This is what happens when an unexpected sister is put into the mix of the Degrassi drama. Awkwardness, new loves, and jealously!

Kourtney's POV:

"Kourtney! You need to get up and finish packing if you want to make your flight tomorrow!" my mom said. She isn't my real mom, but I still call her that.

Last month my mom, Jennifer, and my dad, Michael, told me I was adopted when I was 2 months old. After they told me, I began to try to find my family. Turns out that my dad and brother live in Toronto with my dad's new wife and her daughter. I got in touch with my real dad and he explained everything to me. He told me that shortly after my real mother gave birth to me, she got breast cancer. Since my brother was only 1 and I was 2 month, my parents gave me up for adoption. She had it until I was 4. My real parents tried to readopt me, but the cancer came back. When I was about 6, my real mother passed away.

Tomorrow I head on a plane from John F. Kennedy International Airport to Toronto Pearson International Airport to live with my real dad and his family. I was really excited! I wasn't really worried about starting a new school, since we were always moving.

I got up out of my bed and got dressed. I put on my black spandex, my neon pink sports bra, and my running shoes and texted Ruby, asking her if she was ready for our weekly run. She texted back saying that she would be ready in 10 minutes, so I decided to go downstairs and have breakfast.

I got into the kitchen and saw my older brothers, 17 year-old Michael and 19 year-old Jimmy, with Michaels' friend Zach. "Wow, Kourtney, someone looks hot in neon!" Zach said. He was obviously joking, because he's like another brother. I smirked and ignored him. "Jimmy, can you tell mom that Elisa, Ruby, and Maggie are coming over after my run to help me pack?" I asked. He nodded and Ruby came into the room.

~~XX~~

I was currently at Ruby's house, across from mine. My best friends- Ruby, Maggie, Elisa, and I- just finished up my packing and were getting all fancy. The girls told me that we were going out to a fancy restaurant tonight. They're the best! We've been best friends since 3rd grade. We have each other's backs no matter what.

Elisa was wearing a short yellow and purple dress with a bead belt. Ruby was wearing a short blue/purple dress. It was poufy and ruffled and had gems on the top. Maggie wore a short, simple yellow dress with a yellow bow. I wore a white short dress with a turquoise sash/ribbon.

"Hey, Kourt, can I borrow your phone. I left mine at home" Maggie asked. I nodded and then realized that I left my phone at home. "Guys," I began, "Can we run to my house and get my phone?"

They nodded yes and we headed back to my house. "I think you left it in the back yard" Elisa said. I walked towards the back yard, realizing how dark it was. I turned on the back light and all of my friends and family were in my back yard.

"Surprise!" They yelled! I ran up to my parents and hugged them. "What is this?" I asked. The back yard was beautiful. The trees had white lights in them and were draped in white and black cloth. The pool lights matched the ones in the trees. The table cloths were silver and gold. It was magnificent! "Well, Kourtney, since you are leaving tomorrow, your friends decided to throw you a going away party." My dad said.

I turned around and looked at Elisa, Ruby, and Maggie. "You guys did this? For me?" I asked happy tears about to fall on my face. "Well," Ruby started, "Us, Gabe, Duncan, Kendall, Mike, and Jimmy." I hugged the girls and then went to find my brothers and my best guy friends.

~~XX~~

I was currently at the airport with my parents, my brothers, Elisa, Maggie, Ruby, Gabe, Duncan, and Kendall. I hugged each of them when I finally came to my last hug, Gabe. He and I have known each other since we were born. My other friends and family backed away, giving Gabe and me a minute alone.

"You know that we still have our deal" he said. I looked at him, puzzled, and then realized what he was talking about. I smiled, seeing that he remembered our deal from freshmen year. "If we don't find dates for prom," I started alone, "We go together" we said at the same time. By then we were both crying. We hugged and I headed on the plane. Flight 283 to Toronto.

**What do you think! Now, you can probably guess which family Kourtney is headed to, but I wanna hear it! If you guess it right, ill mention in the next chapter! **

**~Paige**


	2. Hello Toronto

**Hey everyone! Did you see Friday's Degrassi! Eli is kinda going overboard with Imogen. I agree with Bullfrog, but he should be with Clare! Anyway, thank you guys so much! There was only 1 person who guessed which family Kourtney belonged to, and that is **_**MyTrainDance27.**_** Check her out! If you really want to know which family, check the comments! Here we go:**

Kourtney's POV:

The ride from New York to Toronto was only about an hour, which was good. I never really liked plane rides, even though I was always being shipped around the country for my dad's job.

Baggage claim was easy, and right now I am in a cab on my way to the Martin residents. It took about 20 minutes to get from the airport to the house. It was dark out since it was around 7:30 pm. I grabbed my carryon and got the rest of my bags. I paid the taxi driver and he drove away, leaving me to stare at my new home.

It was a little bit bigger than my old house (and trust me, my old house was pretty big!). (**A/N: There is a link on my profile of what the house looks like)** "Wow," I said to myself. That's all I could say, it was magnificent!

I grabbed all of my bags and made my way up the walk way. I put down my stuff and looked at the door. _This is it Kourtney. Not many girls can say that they have the opportunity to start over in high school. This is your chance! _Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming from inside the house. G_ood-Bye Kourtney Anderson, Hello Kourtney Martin._ The door opened to show a man in his late 40's with brown hair. "You must be Kourtney" he stated and I just nodded. "Dad?" I questioned, and he nodded.

My eyes began to tear up and I hugged my dad. We stayed like that for, like, 5 minutes, and I think my dad was crying too. We finally pulled away and my dad said, "YOu are as beautiful as your mother." I smiled. Someone approached us from the house. "Kourtney, this is my wife, Helen. Helen, this is Kourtney" my dad said. Helen looked about the same age as my dad, maybe younger. "Oh, Kourtney! It's so nice to finally meet you" she said and we hugged.

"Why don't you two go in the kitchen and I'll get Kourtney's bags. It's getting cold out, and I don't want my 2 favorite girls getting sick" my dad suggested. Helen led me into the kitchen. It was a light green with darker green finishing. The granite was a dark brownish color. The cherry wood cabinets completed the beautiful kitchen.

"So, Kourtney, where did you live before you came here?" Helen asked. "Well, right now we were living in New York City. But for a while I lived in Los Angles or Phoenix." I told her. With my dad's job, we would always be moving. Luckily, my dad worked with my friends dads, so when I moved, they moved. When my dad walked in, we sat down to eat dinner.

For dinner, we had prime rib with mashed potatoes. "How did you know this was my favorite dish?" I asked. "I asked Jennifer what your favorite thing was for dinner, and she told me it was steak and potatoes" my dad said. We ate in silence for a minute when I decided to speak up.

"So, dad, where are the supposed siblings of mine?" I asked, smiling, since they weren't eating dinner with us. "Well, Jake, your brother, is working on a stage for a school event, and Clare, your step-sister, has to edit some articles for the school newspaper" he answered. I gave him a puzzled look. My dad picked up my signal and elaborated. "Schools starts earlier here than school in the states" he said. I nodded understandingly.

"What are they like?" I asked. "Well," Helen started, "Clare is very smart. She loves to write, especially vampire fiction. She is sweet and understanding. I think you'll like her" Helen said. "And Jake," my dad continued, "Is also very smart. He loves the outdoors and is a very good listener." "You're a lucky girl, Kourtney. Jake will be a great big brother" Helen said.

"What do you like to do?" Helen asked. "Well, I love volleyball! I played for this great association while on Long Island called CALI, which means 'Club Ace Long Island'. We were national champions 3 years in a row, and I was captain" I told them. "I'm also an aspiring actress" I continued. "When we lived in LA, I got a few walk-on roles and guest appearances on big shows" I finished.

After we finished dinner, I helped clear the table and clean the dishes. Dinner was great. My dad and Helen are really nice, and I can't wait until I meet Jake and Clare. "Kourtney, why don't we go up and start to get your room set up?" my dad asked. I dried my hands, grabbed some of my bags, and made my way upstairs.

We went up the stairs and I tried to figure which room was mine. I looked to my dad, who was going up another flight of stairs. I followed and saw the best bedroom ever! It was a dark purple room with white accents. My bed was white with a black, purple and white comforter. There was a matching white desk and dresser. There were painting and pictures everywhere. The best part was that it was in the attic, so I get a bunch of privacy. I even get my own bathroom! "OMG! Dad, this room is amazing!" I dropped my bags and hugged my dad. The room was totally me! "I knew you would like it" he said.

We spent the next 2 hours putting stuff away and moving some stuff around. Right now I'm video chatting with Elisa, Ruby, and Maggie. "Have you seen any cute guys yet?" Ruby asked. _Typical Ruby. _"I just got here Ruby. I haven't even bet my siblings yet!" I told her. We all laughed. We continued to talk until 12:30. "Guys, I have school tomorrow. I talk to you later. Peace out bitches!" I said. "Peace bitch" they said in return.

After I put my computer away, Helen came into my room. "Kourtney, I know you wanted to meet Jake and Clare, but they're still working. I think you should get some sleep for your first day tomorrow" she said. I said goodnight to my dad and Helen and drifted into a deep sleep.

~~XX~~

I woke up to silence. _That's odd. _Don't you think the house would be loud and busy with people? Well, I did, but I was wrong. I heard a knock on the door and I told them to come in. "Good morning Kourtney," Helen greeted. "Get dressed and I'll drive you to school. I told your principle that you were going to miss homeroom, 1st & 2nd period. By the time you get in it will be time for 3rd period" she explained.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I wore a pair of skinny jeans with my favorite Forever 21 American flag shirt that showed a bit of my stomach. I wore a pair of black boots. My hair had its usual wave with my side bangs perfectly set. I put on a pair of gold heart Tiffany earrings and my gold Star of David necklace. I grab my purple bag from Victoria Secret with all of my stuff in it and go downstairs.

When I get there, I made myself cereal and coffee. Helen came down when I was finished and said, "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and we made our way to the car. "You're going to love Degrassi! The volleyball team is amazing and there's a great drama department" Helen said. I told her how hoped to get captain of the varsity volleyball team and how I was going to be in grade 11 drama.

When we got to school, we said our good-byes and I got out of the car. When Helen was finally gone, I whispered to myself, _"No turning back now."_ I made my way into the school and into the office. "How can I help you" the lady at the desk asked. "I'm Kourtney Ander- I mean Martin. This is my first day and I don't have a schedule" I told her. She nodded and motioned me into the principals' office. "Mr. Simpson, Ms. Martin is here" she said.

"Hello Kourtney. I'm Mr. Simpson, your principal. Here are your schedule, locker number and combination. Since it's Friday and school started Monday, you may be a little behind, but it's ok. From what I've heard your and excellent student. Here is a late pass for your next class" he said. He handed me the packet and I made my way to my locker, number 273. I put in my combo and put away and unneeded books. I closed my locker and checked my schedule, _Social Studies._ I grabbed the late pass and made my way to room 164.

I knocked on the door and a man, who I am assuming is Mr. Perino, opened the door. I gave him the pass and he spoke. "Class, this is Kourtney. She will be joining our class for the rest of the year" he told the class, then turned to me. "We're doing a project on maps right now" he said turning away. "Torres" he called to a boy sitting in the back. The boy had on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt with a beanie. "Adam, you will be working with Kourtney on this project" he said. We both nodded and made our way back to where Adam was sitting.

"I'm Adam, but you already knew that" he said. I laughed slightly and said, "Nice to meet you Adam. I'm Kourtney, but you already knew that." He snickered and I looked at him questioningly. "You talk funny" he said, still laughing. I looked at him and laughed in shock. "You think I talk funny. You should hear you from my end" I said. We both burst into laughter.

"Where….. are you….. from?" he asked between laughs. "New York" I answered. Adam shook his head understandingly. I get that a lot. Once you mention New York, people get it. New Yorkers have a very distinct accent, especially on Long Island.

The rest of class was spent talking, laughing, and working on our project (A map of New York City). Adam is really nice and funny. Anyway, the bell finally rang and I grabbed my bag. As I was about to walk out, Adam called my name. I turned and he said, "How about you eat lunch with my friends and I today?" I smiled and we walked until we parted ways; Adam to science and me to Math.

~~XX~~

My day was good so far. As I walked from math to my locker, the bell rang. My teacher, Coach Armstrong, had to talk to me about some things so I stayed late. I put my bag into my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. When I walked in, guys stared and some even whistled. I got this a lot in my New York. I bit my lip and looked around for Adam. After 5 minutes of looking, I finally found him.

I walked over with a smile, trying to be confident. Truth is, I may seem confident, but I'm still a teenager. "Hey Kourtney" he said as I approached. "Hey" I said sitting down. "Mind introducing me to your friends?" I asked. "Kourtney, this is Tori, Alli, Jenna, Zig, KC, and my brother, Drew."

Lunch was great. Everyone was really nice. Alli, Jenna, and Tori invited me to a sleepover at Tori's this weekend, while Adam, Zig, KC and Drew are already acting like my brothers. _Man, do I miss my brothers! _After lunch, I went to my locker and grabbed my English book and my Drama binder. I went over to the theater. This period, I have drama, which is my favorite class. Acting is a great outlet for everything and I just love the idea of being different people.

When I walked in, I was greeted by a middle aged woman in strange clothing. She told me to go to the back and find Fiona. I nodded and made my way to the back. I was a girl who looked about my age **(A/N: Fiona's in 11****th**** grade)** with long, dark, curly hair. She wore what looked like designer fashion. "Are you Fiona?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "I'm Kourtney Martin. told me that I was joining your group" I told her. "Yeah," she continued, "I'm the director, Eli, who isn't here, is the writer, and you're the actress. But Eli will probably be acting too." I smiled and hoped that Fiona would be a name I would add to my 'new friend' list.

~~XX~~

I was right! Fiona is number 8 on my 'new friend' list! Our afternoon schedule was the same, Drama, Free, English. She passes my locker to hers so we walked. I said good-bye to Fiona, got my stuff and made my way out. I was halfway down the steps of Degrassi when my name was called. I turned around to see Adam walking towards me.

"Hey Adam" I said with a smile. "Hey Kourtney. My brother and I are having a back to school BBQ tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come" he said. "It's at 6:30" he finished. "Well" I continued, "I have a volleyball tryout until 6:30 but" "You can come at 7" he cut me off. I smiled, "Sure Adam. I'd love to come" I said. He gave me his phone number and we went our separate ways.

I walked home to find the house empty. There was a note on the fridge that said- "I'll be home at 3:30 to bring you to volleyball. Love Ya- Dad". I got ready, wearing black spandex and my old CALI jersey. The door opened and closed, and I knew it was time to get to tryouts.

_Wish me luck! _

~~XX~~

Blood, sweat, tears, and VICTORY! That, my friends, is how I would describe my tryout. And yes, all of those apply to my. Let's just say one of the girls decided to spike the ball right into my nose, ALMOST breaking it. But, on the bright side, I MADE CAPTAIN! _Thank you, thank you! _My dad and I got home and I ran upstairs. I put on a pair of shorts and the same shirt I wore to school. I grabbed a bag with a towel and a bathing suit and went downstairs.

"Can I trust you with my truck?" my dad asked. _AHHHH! _"AHHHH! Thank you so much dad!" I said as I grabbed the keys and made my way to the truck. When I got into the truck, I just sat there and caught my breath. I texted Adam asking him for the address. He responded and I pulled out of the drive way.

The drive from my house to Adam's was short, and when I got there, I could hear the talking, laughing and music. I parked right in front of the house and went in. A boy, whom I didn't know, answered the door and his eyes got wide. _Here we go again! _"Hello there beautiful!" he said. "I'm looking for Adam" I said hoping he would get the hint. "Come in" he said. "I'm Owen, Drew's friend." I smiled and spotted Adam. I said good-bye to Owen and walked over to Adam. "Kourtney! I'm so glad you decided to come!" he said and hugged me. When we released, I responded with, "I would never miss a party, let alone one thrown by you!"

We talked for 5 minutes when he got a text. "I'll be right back. My friend is here and I'm gonna get the door for him" he said. I nodded and wondered who this friend was.

Eli's POV:

I was walking up the side walk when I got a text from Adam- "I'm at the door, just walk in. –A". I said ok and walked up the walk way. As I walked, i took in the smells of Adam's house, but mostly chlorine. Adam has a pool in his backyard and we always go swimming at, like, midnight when I sleepover.

I walked in and saw Adam walking away from someone. "Hey buddy!" he said. We did our little handshake and he spoke. "Where were you today dude? You completely ditched me on our Social Studies project!" he said and I laughed. "I didn't get much sleep last night so my mom said I could stay home. No big deal" I said.

He looked behind him and grabbed my arm. I stopped him mid-drag and asked, "What's the rush Forrest?" He fake laughed and said, "There's someone I want you to meet." I nodded and he continued to drag me until we reached our destination.

"Eli, this is Kourtney. Today was her first day. She moved here from New York" Adam said, but I barely heard him. I was too busy looking at Kourtney.

She wasn't like one of those drop-dead gorgeous model types of girls- but she was still VERY beautiful. She had big brown eyes that had a touch of gold in them. Her hair was the same- brown with golden streaks- very natural. She was smiling, and it lit up the already bright room. She was tan, but not orange. She was the definition of a New Yorker with a touch of California.

"Nice to meet you Eli" she spoke up. _What a beautiful voice. _"Nice to meet you too, beautiful" I said as I kissed her hand. She blushed slightly. _New Yorkers. _"Well, I need to find Drew. Talk and I'll be right back" Adam said. He walked away and I guided Kourtney outside and we sat down.

"What brings you here all the way from the Big Apple? I didn't even think there were any houses for sale on this side of the city" I said. "It's a long story" she said. "I've got time" I replied. "Well, it turns out I was adopted at 2 months. I found out on my 15th birthday and decided to find out who my real parents are. When I did, my dad asked me to move in with him and my brother" she said. "How do you like Toronto so far?" "I've only been here since last night, but so far its great" she said. "But no New York?" I asked. "Definitely not as busy as New York. But then again, I kinda like it" she answered giggling.

(20 minutes later)

"… so when Gabe wasn't looking, I pushed him into my pool!" she said. We burst into laughter. "Was he…. Still holding the….. cake?" I asked between laughs. She nodded her head yes and we continued to laugh. "And THAT, my friend is what happened at my 14th birthday party" she said.

Besides being BEAUTIFUL, Kourtney is sweet, sarcastic, funny and all-around great! We've been talking for 20 minutes, but it already feels like we've known each other forever.

"Hey everyone!" Drew announced. "Adam just got off the phone with our mom and she said we can go in the pool!" Everybody cheered. "I'll be right back" she said. "I need to change." I smiled and went to get my bag. After 3 minutes of looking, I walked back to outside and saw Kourtney sitting on the chair waiting for me.

General POV:

Kourtney changed in a rush, which wasn't a good idea. When she took off her shirt, she hit her nose, causing it to bleed a little. After she stopped the bleeding, her nose when from being slightly blue to a noticeably blue and purple. She sighed and continued to change. When she was in her bathing suit, a white and gold bikini, she stepped out of the bathroom and outside, hoping to find Eli.

When Eli was finished changing, he walked back to the couch. He found Kourtney sitting on the chair, but something seemed off. When he got closer, he knew what. "What happened to your nose?" he asked with concern. She sighed and said, "I almost broke it during volleyball before. When I was changing, I hit it and it bruised up."

He nodded and decided to ignore it. "Wanna go in the pool?" she asked. After replying with a _Yes,_ they walked over to the pool. Eli took off his shirt and Kourtney her shorts until they were just in their swimwear. Eli walked to the edge of the pool to feel the water. It wasn't too warm, but it wasn't too cold. He was about to walk over to the ladder when someone pushed him into the pool. He resurfaced and shook his head, slightly drying his hair. He looked around and saw Kourtney standing at the edge, laughing.

Kourtney found this amusing. She laughed and sat at the edge of the pool. Eli swam over to her and said, "You find this entertaining?" She nodded her head and he smirked. "Do you know what's funnier?" he asked. She shook her head no and he replied, "THIS!" Before Kourtney could comprehend what he said, he pulled her by the legs into the pool. After swimming to the top, the smiled devilishly at him and swam after him.

The 2 teens played like this for another 2 hours, with 2 breaks in-between. The only people left were Kourtney, Eli, Adam, and Drew. Eli and Kourtney decided to get out of the pool and take another break. They walked over to their stuff and Kourtney checked her phone. She had a text from her dad saying- "_Be home by 10:15 the latest…. Dad"_ She checked the time- 10:07 PM. She dried off and put on her shorts and shirt. Walking over to the guys she said, "Thank you so much for inviting me, but I have to get home." "So do I," said Eli.

They exchanged good-byes with Adam and Drew and made their way out. "Do you need a ride?" Eli asked. "Thanks, but I have my dad's truck" she replied. Eli nodded. "See ya later" she said, walking over to her truck. He looked up and said _Good-Bye. _When she got into the truck, light came from it, revealing the logo on the side. _Martin's Contracting, _he red off the big red truck. She waved good-bye and he thought, _She's a Martin….. I'm screwed!_


End file.
